


Vampire Bat

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Kiss Me You Animal [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Samhain, Vampire Kitty!Pete, Witch!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Have you ever seen a ghost?”Pete shook his head.“I’ve seen a lot of things but not a ghost as of yet.”





	Vampire Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts), [oceanbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbones/gifts).



> So...I'm sorry this is a little late. The actual day of Samhain was a little hectic for me and I really had no time but better late than never I supposed so here you go.

Patrick wandered the aisles of the store, avoiding doing anything serious today. Samhain was coming up fast and he was excited to celebrate it with Pete. He happened into the pet aisle and chuckled as he saw little pet costumes for Halloween. He looked at them more for amusement than with the intention of getting one. He saw the cat costumes and laughed when he noticed one that was about the right size for Pete.

 

“Oh, this is just too funny to pass up. I have to get it.”

 

He held the little package in his hand and smiled, tossing it in his basket before moving on. Pete was going to either hate this or love it and Patrick honestly had no idea which it would be. He knew most cats hated being dressed up but Pete wasn’t most cats. He shrugged and headed for the cash so he could go home.

 

~~~~~

 

He walked in the door and looked around to find Pete curled up on the couch, a little black pile of fluff. Patrick smiled and carefully set the bag down, trying to be as quiet as possible. He pulled out the costume and tiptoed towards the sleeping cat. He opened the costume and gently scooped Pete up to put it on him. He managed to get it mostly on before Pete woke up and freaked out about being picked up. He set him down and straightened it out, laughing as he looked at Pete. The cat spun around trying to look at himself and figure out what Patrick had done to him. Patrick grabbed a mirror and set it in front of Pete to show him. He stopped and looked at the mirror and then at Patrick, who couldn’t stop laughing. Pete in the little red wings with the little devil tail sitting on his back was just adorable and funny. Pete hunkered down and looked up at Patrick with a cute little kitty smile. It made the witch laugh harder. Pete liked his little costume. Patrick patted the cat’s head and smiled.

 

“Absolutely adorable.”

 

Pete rolled over and batted the ribbon holding the costume on. Patrick loosened it and took the costume off so that Pete could shift back to him human form. He sat there and smiled at Patrick.

 

“Where on earth did you find that?”

 

“At Walmart. It was too cute to pass up. I wasn’t sure what you’d think of it though so sorry for the sneak attack.”

 

“You’re forgiven.”

 

Pete leaned forward and kissed Patrick’s cheek.

 

“I think the little wings are kind of funny.”

 

Patrick smiled up at him.

 

“Will you please go put some clothes on?”

 

“Now why on earth would you want me to do that?”

 

“Because we’re having company tonight and not everyone wants to see you naked.”

 

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

 

Pete laughed but went to get dressed anyways. Patrick smiled and put the groceries away. Pete came back out in basketball shorts and a tank top. Patrick shook his head.

 

“Close enough, I guess.”

 

Pete smiled and hugged Patrick from behind.

 

“So, what is my little costume for?”

 

“Samhain. I thought I’d bring you to the gathering. If you’re a cat then you may be more comfortable there. The others will give you lots of attention and treats.”

 

Patrick smiled and Pete rested his chin on Patrick shoulder.

 

“I’m also less likely to be recognized as a vampire if there happens to be a Hunter there.”

 

“Yes, that too.”

 

“I’m game. Sounds fun.”

 

Pete kissed his cheek again and snuggled his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick smiled and leaned his head against Pete’s. They stayed that way until there was a knock on the door and Pete let go of Patrick so he could go answer it.

 

~~~~~

Patrick fastened his cloak on his shoulders and smiled down at Pete, who was already in his cat form and sitting there looking up at Patrick expectantly. Patrick picked up the wings and fastened the little costume onto the cat. He scooped him up and grabbed his satchel on the way out the door. He set Pete on the seat of his car and he simply sat there and looked around. He hadn’t ridden in the car as a cat yet so this was a little different. Patrick drove carefully so he wouldn’t jostle Pete around too much, but he eventually figured out that if he curled up on the seat he moved around a lot less. Patrick smiled and drove to the wooded area just outside the city as the sun finished setting. When he got to the parking lot at the end of the hiking trail he pulled in next to a couple of other cars. He got out and opened his satchel, scooping up Pete and setting him inside of it so the he was sitting on top of everything. He was light enough that Patrick knew nothing in there would break so he’d be fine. Pete looked up at him and nestled down into the bag. Patrick put the flap over him so that only his head was poking out and then began the hike to the clearing. He found the others already there and working on lighting the bonfire. There were several tables laden with food and magical objects. Patrick stood beside one and looked down as Pete climbed out of the bag and sat on the corner of the table looking around. There were a few other cats but Patrick knew that none were quite like Pete. They too had little costumes on but Pete’s was arguably the cutest.

 

“Awe, look at him.”

 

Elisa ran over to Pete and picked him up, much to his apparent distaste. He batted at her but she just cuddled him to her chest and petted him gently. Pete settled into her arms as she petted him and accepted his fate quietly. Patrick smiled and nodded.

 

“He’s adorable. He’s taken the costume pretty well to my surprise.”

 

Elisa smiled and looked at the cat.

 

“He’s a sweet little bat. What’s his name?”

 

“Pete.”

 

Elisa smiled and snuggled her face into the cat’s back, making him look at her in distress. This was a strange experience for him. The only person usually this cuddly with him was Patrick. He’d also never met Elisa so to him she was a complete stranger just rubbing her face all over him like a weirdo. Patrick understood that and just patted Pete’s head reassuringly. Elisa’s attention was drawn away when someone else called her name. She handed Pete back to Patrick and wandered off.

 

“I know it’s weird but they’re not gonna hurt you. They just love cats so you’re gonna get a lot of that tonight.”

 

Pete looked up at Patrick and swatted his face, likely for not telling him about this part. Patrick rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Pete’s head. He set him down and watched him proceed to hide under the table, glaring out at the others. Patrick shook his head and moved over to talk to Elisa and her friend for a bit but he kept an eye on Pete. Another cat started to sniff at him and he moved away quickly when it got near his butt. Patrick chuckled and shook his head. Pete jumped up on the table and ended up being petted gently by another witch. He offered Pete some food, which he accepted happily and rubbed his face against the man’s hand in appreciation. He hoped that Pete would warm up to the attention a little more as the night went on.

 

Patrick left Pete to himself for a little while and when he found him again he was curled up with another cat, on the table with the food. Patrick smiled and shook his head. Pete wasn’t sleeping, he was simply chilling there with his new friend. The other witches began to gather around the fire with their offerings as a few played music. Patrick held a bundle of herbs that he’d wrapped together as a spell. His offering to his ancestors in hopes that they might aid him in the coming year. He tossed it into the fire with the others as they began to dance and sing happily. He set his bag by the table and joined in with the others. He flinched when he felt someone behind him and he looked back to see Pete grinning.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I snuck some clothes into your bag.”

 

“You’re gonna get yourself into trouble.”

 

“I don’t think there any hunters. Dance with me.”

 

Patrick smiled and turned to face him as Pete mimicked the dance the best he could. After a while they moved back over to the table.

 

“This is an interesting way to celebrate the holiday.”

 

“This is just how witches celebrate Samhain.”

 

“I kind of like it better than the humans’ way of celebrating. But I do love Halloween.”

 

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete gently. He jumped when he heard Elisa’s voice.

 

“Well now who is this?”

 

Pete spoke before Patrick could say anything.

 

“Pete.”

 

Elisa raised an eyebrow.

 

“He had the cat before he met me. It was weird but not hard to get used to.”

 

Pete smiled at her and she laughed.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Pete. I’m glad that Patrick finally has someone. He spends far too much time alone.”

 

Patrick frowned at her and stuck out his tongue but Pete just chuckled and pulled Patrick close to him.

 

“He’s very independent.”

 

She nodded and moved on to talk to someone else. Pete hugged Patrick, who swatted him and laughed.

 

“So, what is this holiday to you witches?”

 

“A night to honour our ancestors. It’s also the witch’s new year and the night the veil between worlds in the thinnest. Good for magic and a good time for spirits to roam the Earth. That’s part of why we honour ancestors and the dead.”

 

“Oh, so there are spooks wandering around.”

 

Pete chuckled and Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, but I have yet to actually see one.”

 

Pete smiled and looked around.

 

“I don’t see any either.”

 

Patrick laughed.

 

“Have you ever seen a ghost?”

 

Pete shook his head.

 

“I’ve seen a lot of things but not a ghost as of yet.”

 

“Huh, maybe they aren’t real then.”

 

“They could be, I’m not always the most observant and there’s plenty that can’t be explained any other way.”

 

Patrick nodded and smiled. He watched the others for a while before he noticed Pete was a little twitchy.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Just hungry, but I’ll be fine.”

 

Patrick watched him for a minute and realized what he meant. He grabbed Pete’s hand and lead him away from everyone, into the trees a little.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Pete asked as they got to a quiet spot where no one could see them.

 

“Here, you being around so many people while hungry isn’t a good idea and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Patrick, I said I’m ok.”

 

“And I know that you’re full of shit. You’re twitching like you do when it’s bothering you.”

 

Pete looked at his feet.

 

“Won’t people notice?”

 

Patrick held up his wrist and pulled up his sleeve. Pete hesitated for a minute before sighing and taking the offering. He groaned as the blood hit his tongue and Patrick smiled. When he’d had enough he pulled away and Patrick pulled his sleeve down before he reached up and wiped some blood off the corner of Pete’s mouth.

 

“Better?”

 

Pete nodded and kissed Patrick’s cheek. Patrick smiled and lead Pete back to the clearing. The others hadn’t seemed to noticed they’d left. Patrick moved back over towards the tables and leaned against one. Pete hadn’t taken a lot but it still made Patrick a little tired. Pete seemed to notice and he brought some of the food back to Patrick.

 

“We’re allowed to eat this right? It’s not an offering or anything?”

 

“Just the plate in the middle. The rest is for us. Thank you.”

 

Pete smiled and gave the plate to Patrick, kissing his forehead as he did. Patrick smiled up at him and then ate some of the food he’d given him. It was just simple foods and it was good. The same as they had every year. Pete stole little bits off Patrick’s plate and ate them quietly, watching the others. Patrick was happy to share with Pete, he’d put more on the plate than Patrick could eat but probably more because he didn’t know what to give Patrick. It was still sweet of him though. Pete picked around some of it though and Patrick began to realize that he just didn’t know what it was. He held some of it up to Pete’s mouth and got a confused when Pete moved away from it.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“What the hell is that? I don’t eat things I don’t know.”

 

“It’s a melon slice. Honeydew melon. It’s not going to hurt you. How have you never had honeydew before?”

 

Pete made a face at it but took a bite of the piece being held up to him. He didn’t seem impressed by it so Patrick shrugged and ate the rest of the piece himself. He looked at the plate and then at Pete.

 

“As long as you’ll at least try the things that you’re picking around.”

 

Pete wrinkled up his nose but nodded. He tried them and found he liked some of them. Patrick laughed and shook his head at him. He started to feel better with the food in his system though. When they’d eaten most of what was on the plate Patrick set it down and Pete took his hands to lead him out to dance again. It was slower this time and more gentle, which Patrick appreciated right then. As it got later, Patrick was getting more tired and he sat down at the edge of the circle with some others. Pete disappeared into the trees and came back as the little black cat carrying him costume in his mouth. Patrick giggled as he watched Pete try to stuff his clothes back into the bag and then bring the costume over to Patrick. He scooped up the little cat and put the costume back on him.

 

“Had enough for tonight?”

 

Pete meowed at him and curled up in his lap, before starting to purr quietly. Patrick smiled and scratched between his ears, watching the fire and the others dancing. It was calming and warm. He liked this and was glad there’d been no hunters tonight. That Pete had been safe here. Elisa came to sit with him and pet Pete.

 

“So, where’d the other Pete go?”

 

“He had to head home.”

 

She nodded in understanding and smiled at him. Patrick smiled and just went back to watching the flames. He could hear the crackle of the fire under the music and laughter from the celebrating witches. Patrick yawned and shook his head before standing up with Pete in his arms. Elisa stood up with him and hugged him before he gathered up his bag and walked back to the car. He set Pete on the seat and watched as he curled up there. The drive home was quiet until Pete stretched his legs and then changed right there in the seat.

 

“Pete, what are you doing?”

 

“Where is your bag?”

 

“In the back.”

 

Pete reached back and grabbed his shorts, tugging them on the best he could.

 

“Pull over.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve watched you almost close your eyes three times. Please pull over.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not. And if you crash I’ll be fine but you won’t, so pull over.”

 

Patrick sighed and did as Pete asked. Pete got out and opened Patrick’s door, making Patrick climb over to the passenger seat before climbing in.

 

“Since when do you know how to drive?”

 

“Just because I don’t drive and don’t have a license, doesn’t mean I never learned how to.”

 

Patrick nodded and leaned into his seat.

 

“Go to sleep. When you wake up, we’ll be at home.”

 

Patrick nodded but he was already halfway asleep so it wasn’t hard to fall the rest of the way.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He muttered before he completely fell asleep.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick woke up to noise in the kitchen and padded out to see what it was. He found Pete standing there making pancakes and he smiled.

 

“You drive me home and then you make me breakfast. How sweet.”

 

Pete just smiled.

 

“So why don’t you have your license?”

 

“Because you need certain things to do that. For all this world knows, I don’t exist. I’m not in the system anywhere. I was once I guess. I don’t have a birth certificate, but I don’t think they’d accept it if I did, it’d be too old. They’d probably assume it’s a fake.”

 

Patrick nodded and sat on the stool at the counter.

 

“I guess that’s fair. How do you get a job or anything like that then?”

 

“I don’t. My family had money and I do odd jobs to afford some basic things.”

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged. There wasn’t much else Pete could do without paperwork. He wasn’t sure how hard it would be to get newer ones for Pete either. He knew there was likely a legality issue with that but Pete was trapped outside the system without it. At the same time though, Pete also wasn’t aging and wouldn’t. People would notice that if he was in the system. He’d outlive most of them anyways but paper trails could be followed. The more Patrick thought about it, the more what Pete was doing made sense to him.

 

“How did your family have money if none of you can be in the system?”

 

“They kept it in other places, did everything in cash and avoided the system.”

 

“So…then you’ve never been in the hospital and none of you has ever been arrested or rented a place or anything like that?”

 

“What would we need to go to the hospital for? The police can’t catch us to arrest us. The house we had was built by my father and paid for with the cash he made from working. A lot of the times our jobs are a little illegal but what else can we really do? No legal jobs that are consistent really pay in cash or accept no ID.”

 

Patrick nodded and shrugged. It made sense.

 

“You…so…realistically…you could be a criminal and I’d never know it.”

 

Pete laughed.

 

“I’ve done some questionable things, yes, but I’ve been working just doing handy work for some people. Fixing stuff when it breaks.”

 

“When do you find time to sneak out to do this? You’re always home when I’m here.”

 

“Usually when you’re sleeping or when you’re working later. There’s a guy in the city that has me fix things, he’s…well I guess you’d say he’s a criminal. Runs one of the underground businesses. He values privacy and doesn’t care to know who I am as long as I do the work and do it well.”

 

“And does he know…what you are?”

 

“No, he doesn’t ask questions and appreciates that I don’t either. You’ve never asked me all this before.”

 

“Just…I guess I never considered that you actually do anything because like I said you’re always home. I didn’t even know you could drive a car. It just never crossed my mind I guess. When I found you here you were on the run, so I just never thought of what you would have been doing if you hadn’t been.”

 

Pete nodded and set a plate of pancakes in front of Patrick.

 

“I can understand that. I guess we just never really talked about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo on Instagram ^-^  
> I also post drawings on Instagram @ punkwithapenart


End file.
